


Not Another Morning

by Kummerspeck7



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummerspeck7/pseuds/Kummerspeck7
Summary: There were some days Hank was sure he and Boris kept their relationship perfectly quiet. There were days when he was certain no one knew. Then there were days like today.





	Not Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few things at once and this wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it!

There were some days Hank was sure Boris and he kept their relationship perfectly quiet. There were days when he was certain no one knew. Then there were days like today.  
Hank attempted to sneak back into the guest house shortly after dawn. Of course, nothing went as hoped.  
“What are you doing awake already?” Evan said from the stairway.  
“I could say the same to you.” The doctor deflected.  
“That wasn't an answer.” Evan insisted, blocking the door.  
“Just coming back from my run.” Hank lied, hoping his brother wouldn't notice--  
“Then why are you still wearing your clothes from yesterday?” Evan asked. “Coffee?”  
Hank paused. “Okay, you got me. I picked up a woman last night. This is my walk of shame.”  
Evan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “First of all, bro, it's the stride of pride. No one's called it the walk of shame since the nineties. Which is probably around the time you last had one. Second, even if you did have rando sex, you wouldn't fess up to it. Third, I literally just watched you leave Boris’ front door.”  
Hank sighed. “Fine. Boris had a situation last night.”  
“Again! Even exclaimed. “You were just there two nights ago. He can't keep taking advantage of you all night long like this! Your work is going to suffer.”  
He had to start leaving earlier in the morning, apparently. “Without Boris I wouldn't have any patients to hypothetically neglect, Evan. Besides, I'm used to twenty four hour shifts. I worked in a major hospital, remember?”  
“I remember you getting fired from a major hospital, yeah.” Evan shot back.  
“He was very sick. He needed care. I'm a doctor, and the business is going to go downhill fast if word gets out that I would neglect a serious medical issues for some sleep!” Hank replied, hoping the business angle would work.  
“Boris was hard up, huh? Listen, Henry, you have to stop letting him be so up your butt all the time. Whether you watch him over there or over here, you're just a few minutes away.” The younger brother insisted.  
Hank wasn't sure what a good response to that would be. “Evan, he's basically letting us live here free, and he has very serious medical issues. He needs to be closely monitored-he's not just any patient to me.”  
“Fine. If you won't talk to him about it, I will. I don't know why you're so worried about upsetting the guy, Henry. It's not like he's your boyfriend.”  
They stopped there at a silent impasse for a long while. Then, as if he knew he were the topic of conversation, Boris casually strode down the driveway. Maybe Evan was bluffing. Maybe he wouldn't say anything, Hank desperately hoped.  
“Boris!” Evan called out. The doctor cringed. The Noble turned from his chauffeur and approached the guest house. “You're looking well. I'll be frank--I'd prefer if you didn't keep Hank out all night and return him exhausted. He can't give adequate attention to our patients when he's servicing you all night.”  
For a moment he was silent, looking almost bored. He was a man that couldn't be ruffled or pressed to answer before he was ready, and he appeared to be perfectly comfortable in awkward silences. He didn't need his title or riches to garner a healthy respect, and of course his greatest weapon was knowing all these things about himself.  
“Hank, I didn't think you were one to kiss and tell.” Boris said disapprovingly. “Very well. I will do my best to ensure he gets more rest when I require his attentions overnight, Mr Lawson.”  
Of course Boris was going to play along. The man was always two steps ahead. Hank could handle a packed emergency room, but this was completely out of his league. This conversation was far from over. And the day was just beginning.


End file.
